An Alternate Route
by TheDivineHealer
Summary: What happens when things turn out differently when Will is taken to Skandia? Instead of waiting to be made a slave, he takes this own initiative to set he and his partner free.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The characters from the Ranger's Apprentice Series are not mine. I used them to create an alternate story.

An Alternate Route

Evelyn's POV:

"We've been here for three weeks Will," exclaimed Evelyn, "why are you still trying to escape?"

"Because I want get off this blasted island," said a smiling Will.

"Oh really, and how do you plan to do that?" exclaimed Evelyn.

"All in good time my dearest Evelyn," said Will," each step is a process."

"Each step is a process, Sir Alger Wilmen," said Evelyn.

"How did you know that," exclaimed Will," only historians and rangers know the author (pause) and also royalty.

Realizing her mistake Evelyn sputtered," My ladyship told me once and I found it interesting."

Will gave her a questioning look,"I"m going to start the fire before our Skandian friends tells me to," he said.

When she was sure that he was gone, she smacked herself thoroughly across the face," Stupid, stupid, stupid!" she said reprimanding herself.

I have to tell him someday. Why not now? After the evening meal, I'll tell him.  
She went to the shore to catch something special for the shocking piece of news that she was about to deliver.

Will's POV:

Gillian did say that there was something odd about Evelyn. Is she the person that I think she is?

With these thoughts, he went to clean the grease stained and weather worn dishes. What he heard made him stop, "Blasted it, why does Ragnak have to swear a damn Vallas vow now of all times," exclaimed Erak.

"I already told you that he swore to spill the blood of any Duncan spawn because his son was killed at the Battle of Thorntree," smirked Slagor.

"Well I am not going to get hell for this. Ragnak can do what he wants but I won't help him," shouted Erak.

"Do what you must," said Slagor as he walked away.

And Will saw that he was walking straight towards him. He was trapped in a corner. "Blast it!"  
He saw that the only way to escape was to scale the ninety-degree cliff of obsidian right before him. He quickly scanned the impenetrable wall and saw the slight grooves that jutted out from it. Hurriedly he grabbed the first handhold he saw (fit to carry his weight) and scaled the wall with a grunt.

"What was that, "shouted Slagor. Slagor was pretty sure that he saw a shadow move. A human one.

Will hung on for dear life.

What am I going to do? Slagor doesn't seem to be going away anytime soon and I can't hold myself here forever.  
Will contemplated the situation and then suddenly he heard Halt's voice, "What are you doing there, staring at a piece of rock like a baboon."

Startled, Will almost fell from the rock face. "What's a baboon," he thought.

"Always asking questions," he heard Halt sigh.

"Just observe your surroundings for something you can use," commanded Halt.

What can I use when there's nothing? He stopped. Right next to him was a silver dagger buried into the hard stone. He took both of his hands and pulled the hilt. The dagger came off with a slight sound of steel on rock and Will who forgot that the dagger was his handhold fell toward the ground. He landed with a grunt on top of Slagor who seemed to be knocked unconscious by his grievous fall. Will without a second thought ran from the place with the dagger back to the area he shared with Evelyn.

When he reached his "home", he ran into someone. They both fell to the ground on top of each other with Will on the bottom. Will looked up and gasped. In his arms were Evelyn but she was different. She had washed herself free from the dirt and had braided her hair with the grass found in the cliff's crags.

She looked at him with those beautiful green eyes and a blush formed on her smooth face. He was enchanted by her perfect lips and leaned his head down to kiss her. She did not object. The kiss was light and sweet and already Will wanted another. Soon Evelyn had her arms around his neck and she pulled him in for another kiss, which he returned with force. After their bodies told them they both needed to breathe, they broke apart gasping.

They both got up from the ground and Evelyn smiling said," I think it's time for supper."

Evelyn's POV:

I had caught a cod in that cold forbidden water, well "caught" in context. I had washed the fish and build a fire up. I left the fish to bake in the hot coals and went down to the cliff's crags. I found a few sprigs a grass and a pond. I bathed myself in that bone chilling water washing off the dirt grit in my hair. I cleaned my clothes and used the grass to braid my hair. I went back to my "house" and found the fish a crisp golden brown. I ran to go find Will and right at the entrance of the shelter, I ran head first into him. I fell right on top of him and I was thankful that he cushioned my fall. I looked up and saw his handsome face looking at me with shock.

"Is there something wrong with me," I thought.

Then he kissed me. I felt myself get lighter. The kiss was so sweet and filled with love.  
I remember when I first saw him. I thought he was a jerk because he treated me as if I was a girl. Which I am but that doesn't mean I can't handle a few Wargals. I soon learned that he is filled with bravery and that rangers are more handsome than I thought they be.

This time I kissed him and I enjoyed it. I was happy and when we broke apart I said, "I think it's time for supper."

He smiled saying," you look very beautiful this evening Evelyn."

"Thank you Will," I said then I remembered the news I had to tell him and I wondered if he would still like me after I told him. I hope so.

"Let's eat, Will," I said, "I have a meal prepared. I brought the cod out and the aroma was tantalizing to my hungry self.

We both sat down next to the fire facing each other."Evelyn, when we get out of here...I want you to know that I like you a lot."

I blushed and looked down embarrassed. He placed his hand under my chin and made me look him in the eye."Evelyn, to me you are a princess and I like what is inside of you, your determination, your courage, and your compassion."

I tensed. It was now or never."Will, I like you too," I whisper and he let out a relieved sigh," and there is something that I need to tell you."

Before he could say anything, I said in the calmest voice I could muster," My name is not Evelyn, I am Princess Cassandra of Arulean, heir to the throne.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Page Break-

Erak's POV:

I was walking around the perimeter of the island and I saw those two Araluen children. "It's a good thing too that they're friends," I thought and at that moment they ran into each other and started kissing.  
"Or more than friends," I thought raising an eyebrow,"they"re going to have some happiness in the hell we're going to."

Will's POV:

I sat there shocked at Evanlyn's statement. She was the Princess of Araluen.  
Evanlyn look at me worriedly and I broke the silence, "That doesn't change the fact that I like you, "I said making her relax.

"But why now, "I said, "is there something different about us now."

"No! Nothing's wrong," she exclaimed, "I just didn't want to keep secrets from you."

"You could have told me earlier," I smiled.

"Well, who are you exactly under that Ranger's cloak, Will!" she shouted angrily.

"I don't know, "I whispered, "I am who I am."

"Then tell me about your past, Will," she said exasperated, "I want to know more about you; I like you a lot." She blushed, hearing the words that she said.

"I am an orphan," I said making her gasp," I was raised in Castle Redmont. On my Choosing Day, the legendary Halt took me as his apprentice."

I laughed," You probably know him as the seven-foot tall man who kills bears with his bare hands. But I know him as a regular man," I said and laughed again," a man addicted to coffee."

" You were trained by Halt," Evanlyn said in an awed voice," no wonder your arrows fly true."

"My arrows do fly true, but there is nothing truer than true than my saying that I like you," I said.

She let out a sparkling laugh at my words. A laugh that I would like to hear again and again.

Then she let out a gasp, "Will, we have to get out of here, "she said urgently," they're bringing us to that warmth forsaken land." "Skandia," she whispered.

"Don't worry," I said with a grin radiating my face, "I have a plan worthy of Halt himself."

Chapter 3

Evanlyn's POV:

"I am ready to get out of this little island in hell," I thought.

"So Evanlyn, I plan to borrow Wolfwind for a while from our good friend Erak," said Will thoughtfully," but I don't think we'll be able to give it back any time soon."

I felt a laugh coming to my throat at the notion of Will's "borrowing" but I stifled it with a yawn. "Will," I said in a tired tone," tell me your brilliant plan in the morning. We have to keep our strength."

"Of course, good night your Highness," Will jibbed.

I was about to throw a witty retort back when he softly kissed me on the cheek and walked away, leaving me stunned.

"Time to get your sleep, princess," I thought and went to bed, dreaming of Will.

Will's POV:

"There are some variables that I need to check on," I thought," I want to keep her safe no matter what."

"I need to get to the other side of the island without waking up the crew," I thought," looking at the crescent moon."

I watched the night sky and observed that there were a few clouds. In a moment, I calculated the amount of shadow that was present on each spot on the ground. Then, I sprinted into the pebble beach shore and turned right. My cloak gave me a shield to help me trick the human eye but I always felt that moving without being seen came naturally to me. I sharply turned left while continually sprinting for the tool shed.

Suddenly from the corner of more eye, I saw a cabin door open and out tumbled a rather shabby looking Skandian. His clothes were tattered and he was missing an arm.

I stayed motionless in the shadows of the clouds above.  
"I know your standing right there Araluen," he said looking me in the eyes," show yourself."

When my eyes met his, I saw the intelligence and strength in his gaze.

I stepped out of the shadows and waited examining him under the cowl of my hood.

"I know that with a turn of your wrist you can send that dagger through my heart," he said breaking the silence, "but I think I can help you."

I was intrigued," What is your proposition," I said.

"I can train you to use the sword and your fists like any Skandian," he said," if you accept, meet me here when the moon rises."

He walked back into the door of his cabin and I again ran to my chosen destination. I reached the shed and went inside. I examined the sailing tools on a table in the back of the shed. Items that I have never seen before. Then, I saw a glint of metal. There laying on a mat was my oak leaf and a bundle of cloth.

"My oak leaf," I whispered.

At the beginning when Erak's crew captured them, they had searched them for any weapons and valuables. They had stripped me of my sax knife, bow and arrow, and my oak leaf. I can still remember their conversation:

"The boy's got nothing, Erak," said Svengal," oh what's this. He reached for the chain around my neck and took it off.

"Ah, the sign of a ranger," said Svengal. He examined it with his eye and said in a sigh, "it's made of worthless iron."

"Keep it," said Erak,"it's a prize worth a good deal. Who else has ever acquired a ranger's sign and besides, we could con it as silver at the next port if we want to."

The last comment made Svengal smile," By your word," he said," that is some good thinking."

He roughly took another Skandian by the collar of his sealskin vest, "Take this to the treasure cove," he spat.

"Yes, yes sir," said the other man in a low threatening voice while walking away.

"Always making enemies, Svengal," Erak said shaking his head.

"Just a bit of fun in the morning Erak," said Svengal," just like more Aunt Georgina always says."

"You don't have a Aunt Georgina," smirked Erak," this joke has been going on for years now."

"And my Aunt's been living for years now," exclaimed Svengal," I just can't stand her."

At this, they both gave let out a great bellowing laugh and walked away.

"I finally have it back," thought Will," about time to. Halt would have punished me by now."

The thought saddened him. He hadn't seen Halt for three weeks. They've been on this island for two weeks waiting for the Stormwhite to calm down enough so that they could sail to Skandia. What will become of us when we reach our destination?

Then I remembered the bundle of cloth. I unwrapped the ruff material and discovered my recurve bow and my quiver with fifty arrows. I almost dropped the bow because of my excitement.

"My bow!"I thought thrilled and fifty arrows! Now I have a real chance of escaping."

I took my supplies and in a hurry went to the door of the shed to leave when a glint of gold caught my eye. There hanging on the wall was a sword, a short sword, and a dagger. They seemed to be a trio. Each had a gem embedded into the crosspiece of in the case of the dagger in to the hilt. I took the sword from the wall and unsheathed it. The sound of blue steel against blue steel reached my ears and I smiled.

Blue steel is the refined steel alloy that the legendary craftsmen of Araluen used to make the strongest quality weapons and tools. My Saxe knife is made of blue steel and it can chip any regular blade. I knew that this was quality.

I examined the blade of the sword and I wondered why the steel, which usually has a tint of blue to it, had a tint of indigo to it. I placed that thought away for later and with my new weaponry, I went outside the shed.

I ran towards the lean-to, which was our lodging. When I arrived, I saw Evanlyn sleeping. She looked so peaceful and calm when she sleep. But then she started to move around fitfully.

"Will, please help me!" She cried in her sleep, "I can't take it anymore."

"Why did you leave me," she whimpered.

I put my arms on her shoulder and lightly shook her. She softly whimper at my shaking.

I put my mouth to her ear, "I'll always be there for you," I whispered.

She opened those luminous eyes and looked at me, "Will," she mouthed.

"I will always protect you, my princess." I said.

She wrapped her arms around me and hugged me. We laid there on the cold rocky ground in peace. My love's arms around me.


End file.
